Landing on London: A Sequel to Changes
by Nefertiti451
Summary: This is the third and final story to the Away from the Sun Trilogy. It is again rated M because you need to read the first two so you can understand. Not old enough, don't read.
1. Trailer

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters you recognize. And as far as I am concerned in the story they are just that. This does not in any way portray the people involved. It is fiction. Thank you.

Landing on London: Sequel to Changes

Summary:

The time has come. The police are confident they've gathered enough evidence to put Joseph's captures/ Kitten's 'employers' on trial without putting him or her n the stand. And just when you think life is getting back to normal it goes and throws you another curve ball.

* * *

Kitten lay in the bed in the Jonas families guest room. She was looking at the picture the Dr. had given her from the ultra sound. It had been a few weeks and she looked at it so often it was starting to crinkle around the edges. The Dr. had confirmed the conception date, it was Kevin's. Kitten had felt both relief and disappointment. Kevin was a good man, not like her father or step father, but when this all go out, and Kitten knew as well as everyone else, eventually it would. She'd basically ruined his life. The Jonas' kept trying to reassure her that it wasn't the case, reminding her that if her and Kevin had never met they would not have found Joseph but Kitten still felt responsible even though she kept her relations to the family air tight. It had been a suggestion from the Cyrus sisters actually, both of whom had gotten hate mail for 'dating' one of the brothers and Joseph had admitted previous girlfriends had also gotten hate mail.

She'd had to tell her bosses at Starbucks about the pregnancy. They were pretty understanding, they had a few restrictions for her simply to cover their own asses, and they had explained that to her. She was starting to like it there. She was starting to get to know her coworkers and recognize frequent customers, even making the drinks were becoming easier.

Kitten glanced up as there was a knock at her door. "Come in." she called despite knowing who it was. He still knocked despite knowing she didn't care. Kevin entered the room quietly. This was the only time of day if they wanted or needed to talk alone they could.

"Hey." he said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Hey." she said as he took the ultra sound picture from her. She let him, it wasn't like she hadn't already memorized it.

"How's Joseph?" she asked as he leaned back against the head board.

"Asleep for now." Kevin responded with a sigh. The trial was starting on Joseph's capture's in two weeks, In the past month he'd been getting rid of his nightmares but with the trial fast tracked and it all over the news…it was dredging up those unwanted memories. Kitten had them too but to a lesser extent, she wasn't even going to be a witness. Few people where going to know her name because she was not pressing charges like some of the other girls that were forced into it. But all the talk, the familiar faces left her awake most nights.

"You should sleep too." Kevin spoke up. "It's not healthy for you or the baby to be awake all the time." Kitten nodded but made no effort to fall asleep. Kevin rolled his eyes. "Scoot over." he told her and climbed into bed just like he did with his brothers when they were too scared to sleep. Kitten did as he asked. Once they were both settled in Kevin began stroking her hair. He didn't know why but it seemed to put her to sleep.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters you recognize. And as far as I am concerned in the story they are just that. This does not in any way portray the people involved. It is fiction. Thank you.

Chapter 1:

"Good morning." Mrs. Jonas greeted Kitten as she entered the kitchen early the next morning.

"Good morning Mrs. Jonas." Kitten responded yawning slightly.

"Still not sleeping?" Mrs. Jonas asked. Kitten shook her head.

"A little bit here and there." she responded.

"That's not healthy." Mrs. Jonas told her gently.

"I know." Kitten sighed.

"Kevin been saying the same thing?" Mrs. Jonas asked. Kitten blushed, she hadn't meant to imply she heard it a lot simply that she knew but her body still refused.

"I just meant my mind and body aren't in sync." she said. Mrs. Jonas waved it off.

"It's all right dear my boys tell me I nag all the time." Mrs. Jonas laughed.

"I just wanted to make sure you didn't think was ungrateful." Kitten clarified.

"Child I don't think anyone would think of you as an ungrateful person." Mrs. Jonas told her. "Your more grateful then my own sons at times." Mrs. Jonas teased as Joseph walked in the kitchen.

"That's probably true but it's to early." Joseph mumbled as he headed for the fridge. Mrs. Jonas laughed as Kitten cracked a smile. Joseph stuck his tongue out as he poured a bowl of cereal.

A few minutes later Frankie stumbled in still half asleep followed by an equally sleepy Kevin and a fully dressed and alert Nick.

"1 out of 4 isn't bad odds." Mrs. Jonas sighed. Kitten laughed.

* * *

Kitten sat outside the Starbucks she was working at. She was finished for the day but she still had a half hour till the next city bus came around. The stop was only five minutes up the road so she opted to sit at work for a little while.

"Kitten." one of her coworkers, Jaime, called as she walked up to the store. Everyone called her Kitten because there was another Katherine there who already went by Kat and was older. She liked it they used it differently, it wasn't derogatory here.

"Hi Jaime." Kitten replied smiling at the older woman. Jaime was 3 year older than Kitten and was wicked smart. She was currently in college though and this was her part time job.

"How ya feeling today?" Jaime asked leaning against one of the columns that supported the awning.

"Pretty good." Kitten responded with a shrug. She was tired that was it. "What are you doing here?" she asked knowing Jaime didn't work.

"Coffee fix." Jaime shrugged. Kitten could tell she was lying but didn't call her on it. "Which I'm gonna run in and fill." Kitten nodded as the woman entered the store. She returned five minutes later with an iced coffee in hand. "You waiting on the bus?" Jaime asked trying to sound casual. Kitten looked at her.

"Kat doesn't want you walking down to the bus by yourself this late at night." Jaime finally caved. Kitten laughed.

"I'll be fine."

"But the worry wart won't." Jaime told her nodding inside towards Kat. Kitten shook her head.

"I can make it to the bus stop." Kitten told her.

"Let me give you a lift home." Jaime said. Kitten shook her head.

"I'll be fine." she said.

"I already know." Jaime said leaning closer. Kitten kept her face neutral. "I live down the block. I was driving home one day when you went into their house." Jaime said without mentioning names. This was still LA, you never knew who was listening. Kitten tried to keep her shocked from showing but did completely succeed.

"How do you live in the same area?" Kitten asked Jaime just smiled.

"I'll explain in the car." Jaime bargained. Kitten shrugged but agreed.

"My father's a renown scientist he had a old friend who was looking for a good renter. Dad's paying half the rent and Kat, another friend Adrienne and I are paying the rest." Jaime told her.

"The Jonas' took me in." Kitten said. Jaime nodded. Accepting the answer as they reached the Jonas' house. "Thanks for the ride."

"No problem." Jaime smiled as Kitten left.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters you recognize. And as far as I am concerned in the story they are just that. This does not in any way portray the people involved. It is fiction. Thank you.

Chapter 2:

Kevin and Joe were in the music room waiting for Nick to finish his school work so they could write. So they were playing guitar hero for 'inspiration', their mom had just laughed when they said that. Nick just rolled his eyes.

They heard the doorbell ring and shared a look before pausing the game to go investigate. They reached the kitchen just after their mother, Detective Jenkins's along with their father and the families attorney.

"Boys." their father acknowledged them.

"Dad." Kevin said, Joseph stayed quiet.

"We need to speak about the trial." the boys shared a look, this was not going to be good. None of the adults had happy looks on their faces.

* * *

Kitten arrived home and could feel the tense atmosphere. She saw two strange cars in the driveway so she entered the house quietly.

"Hey Katie." Nick called quietly from the music room as she passed.

"What's going on?" she asked entering the room that only contained the two youngest Jonas boys.

"Detective Jenkins, Mr. Highmore, Mom, Dad, Kevin and Joe are in the kitchen talking about the trial. I'm baby sitting Frankie." Nick told her pointing to his younger brother.

"Is everything alright?" she asked apprehensively.

"I don't know." Nick sighed. "They won't tell me anything." he said in a voice that implied they were treating him like a child. Kitten patted him on the shoulder.

"They're trying to protect you." she said.

"I've seen and heard more than they think." Nick whispered.

"I said they were trying." Kitten told him sympathetically. Nick looked hesitant to say something. "Say it." she told him.

"I saw you and Kevin that night." he told her not entirely sure why. Kitten did her best to hide her shock.

"I'm sorry." she said.

"It wasn't your fault." Nick shrugged. "You weren't even the first." he admitted. "I'm just frustrated they keep treating me like Frankie." Kitten patted his shoulder awkwardly.

"For what it is worth I am sorry and I do sympathize." she told him. "You want me to watch Frankie?" she asked setting her purse down.

"No you should be tired by now." Nick said.

"I'm not really." she told him, sitting on the couch. Nick sighed and joined them.

"Hey Kate." Frankie finally looked up from his game boy.

"Hi Frank." she gave him a small strained smile.

* * *

Kitten was dozing off in Kevin's room waiting for the family to finish talking. She'd managed to convince Nick to talk to his parents and gotten Frankie to fall asleep before retreating to the one place she always felt safe; Kevin's room. For some reason he made her feel safe and cared for. His whole family did really.

Kevin entered the room with a plate and a glass of some soda. He placed it on his nightstand.

"Eat." he told her, "Nick told us you got home hours ago." Kitten nodded accepting the food.

"How was the meeting?" she asked. Kevin sighed.

"THEY have a slippery lawyer according to Detective Jenkins." Kevin said. "They want your evidence thrown out." he told her, causing her to sigh. "Their going to tell you tomorrow. They want you on the stand." Kitten closed her eyes. "You don't have to do this." Kitten shook her head.

"Yes I do. I went in for the evidence I should back it up." she told him. Kevin sighed again and sat down next to her as she pushed the half eaten plate aside. Kevin brushed her hair way from her face and rested his hand on the side of her cheek.

"You don't have to." he whispered.

"I know." she responded just as quietly. Kevin looked in her eyes, the only way to be positive she was sincere. Sighing at what he saw he felt her hand rest on the one he still had on her cheek.

Leaning over he kissed her. The first time since that night. Neither really spoke about what happened after he'd asked her to stay.

"Stay in here tonight?" he asked when they pulled away. Kitten nodded.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters you recognize. And as far as I am concerned in the story they are just that. This does not in any way portray the people involved. It is fiction. Thank you.

Chapter 3:

Kitten and Kevin were both roused from their sleep by a thump and a yell.

"Joseph." Kevin muttered as he fought to untangle himself from the blankets and Kitten. Kitten waited until he was free before following him. Kevin knocked on the door before entering Joseph's room. Kitten followed slowly. They found Joseph and his blankets in a heap on the floor, crying. Kevin rushed over to his little brother and helped him out of the mess on the floor and back to his bed. Seeing he was alright in Kevin's care Kitten left the two brothers.

Kevin hugged his little brother until the tremors in his body stopped before Kevin risked speaking. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked apprehensively. Joseph shook his head.

"Can I write?" he asked. Kevin nodded, setting him up on his bed before grabbing a notebook off the desk and a pen. Taking a seat at the end of the bed, he waited.

* * *

Kevin woke up the next morning with a crick in his neck. Looking a round he realized why, he was still at the end of Joseph's bed. Joseph was still asleep, the notebook Kevin had given him last night was resting on his chest. Kevin took the book and pen and put them on Joseph's desk. Joseph would let him read it later. Pulling the blanket up Kevin left Joseph's room and headed for his own.

Entering his room he was disappointed when he found it empty. Sighing he grabbed some clothes and headed for the bathroom to take a shower.

Kevin entered the kitchen to find his mom and Frankie there. He bit back a sigh when he saw no sign of Kitten.

"She had to go see her guidance counselor." Mrs. Jonas told him, knowing that particular sigh. Kevin blushed. "It's alright to miss her when she's gone sweetheart."

"I know mom." Kevin rolled his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me Paul Kevin." she warned him.

"Yes mom." he apologized, "Sorry."

"She's going straight to work. So she won't be home till late." Mrs. Jonas told him as he grabbed a cereal bowl.

"Joe had a nightmare last night." Kevin told her, knowing their rooms where the farthest from their parents.

"How is he?" she asked with a sigh, knowing this was going to happen and dealing with it were two different things.

"Sleeping." Kevin shrugged. "He wrote some before we fell asleep." Mrs. Jonas nodded as they fell silent. The only sound in the kitchen was from Frankie's game boy and Kevin's cereal

* * *

Kitten sat with Joe in the music room late one night. Kevin was asleep with his head in her lap but Joe was writing furiously. It had been two weeks since they'd met with Detective Jenkins and the Jonas' families lawyer about Kitten taking the stand. She had agreed. There wasn't much else she or Joe could do to make these people pay. Kevin said that both their sleeping decreased by 50. Kitten knew better than to try and sleep. It made it easier to keep it to herself. Joe hadn't learned that yet and she prayed he never did, but the trial started tomorrow and she knew he hadn't slept yet tonight.

"Katie?" Joe's voice drifted over to her. Kitten looked up. "Do you think the trial will put this to rest?" he asked her. Kitten transferred Kevin's head to a pillow and went to sit next to Joe. She sat on the bench to the piano.

"No." she answered. "I don't think so Joseph, its never going to fully go away. This is always going to be something we carry with us." she told him with a sigh running her fingers over the ivory keys. "Any peace you can make with what happened, won't be severely changed with the outcome of the trial."

Joe nodded, understanding where she was coming from. Putting the guitar down he sat down next to her at the piano.

"What do you know about music?" he asked setting his fingers up on the piano.

"It's nice to listen to." she offered with a shrug. Joe laughed quietly.

"Here put your fingers here." he said showing her were to put her hands. "Now follow me." he said and started to move his fingers slowly for her to follow.

Kevin watched the two from where he was laying n the couch. He smiled. Maybe talking to each other would help settle some of their demons. He let them play for awhile before he got up and leaned against the piano. They stopped playing.

"Sorry." Kitten said, realizing they'd woken him up.

"Don't worry about it." Kevin said placing a hand on her shoulder. "Chopsticks Joe?" he asked his brother. Joe stuck his tongue out.

"She's a beginner." Joe said causing Kevin and Kitten to laugh.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters you recognize. And as far as I am concerned in the story they are just that. This does not in any way portray the people involved. It is fiction. Thank you.

Chapter 4:

Kevin woke up the next morning with Kitten fast asleep in his arms. They were on the couch in the music room. Glancing around he could make out Joe and Nick on the other couch. Nick's foot was in Joe's face. Kevin bit back a laugh.

"What?" Kitten asked feeling the rumble in his chest from the laugh.

"Nick and Joe." he muttered to her. Kitten laughed quietly as she looked at them. Nick had joined them around 2 in the morning. Joe and Kevin had been teaching her some of the basics to the piano. They'd all fallen asleep around 4 am. Kevin glanced at his watch. It was 7 am now. They needed to be at the courthouse by 9 am.

"We need to get up?" Kitten asked feeling him move.

"In a few minutes." he told her tightening his hold on her waist and burying his head in the crook of her neck. Kitten moaned quietly as he kissed the side of her jaw.

"Keep it down you two." Nick muttered tossing a pillow in their direction. Both Kitten and Kevin giggled as Joe continued to snore.

* * *

Kitten stood with one of the other attorneys from the Jonas families lawyers firm. They had all agreed that despite everything keeping Kitten's relationship with the Jonas' as minimal as possible was for the best. So here she was by herself.

"We're getting ready to start." the woman told her. Kitten nodded and followed her into the court room.

* * *

Kitten sighed later that night. So far all they'd done was decide that the courtroom would be closed to any uninvolved party (I.e. paparazzi, fans, etc…), the judge felt it would be better that way. And the lawyers had gotten their opening statements. Kitten currently sat in Mr. Highmore's office waiting for the Jonas' to return from a press conference. Frankie was with her playing his game boy, they'd picked him up on the way to the lawyers.

"When do you think they'll be done Katie?" the 9 year old asked

"Soon hopefully." Kitten answered knowing that they wanted to keep it brief. Frankie nodded and sighed before going back to his game.

* * *

Kitten was laying on her bed in the guest room. She'd picked at her dinner a little to suffice Kevin and then begged out to go to sleep. They all knew she wouldn't sleep long but they'd let her go anyway. That had been 20 minutes ago and she still couldn't find a comfortable position.

She glanced up as there was a knock at her door, she called 'Come in' expecting it to be Mrs. Jonas or Kevin, even Nick wouldn't have surprised her as much as the youngest Jonas.

"What's up Frank?" she asked sitting up.

"Their talking again and they won't tell me what its about." Frankie told her. Kitten smiled as she realized that three older famous brothers had made him more mature than most 9 year olds.

"Their talking about what happened during Joe's disappearance." she told him. Frankie rolled his eyes.

"I know that, but they keep mentioning your name." he told her. Kitten sighed.

"You shouldn't be eavesdrop Frankie." she told him.

"But no one TELLS me anything." he said dramatically. Kitten laughed.

"You mean they don't tell you EVERYTHING." she countered. Frankie rolled his eyes again. "Their trying to protect you. There are something's a 9 year old shouldn't know."

"But I want to." he protested.

"But you're not going to understand. You're going to come to hate this phrase but they'll tell you when you're older."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it." he grumbled.

"Do you want to watch TV?" she asked.

"Can we watch my Hannah Montana DVD?" he asked his face lighting up.

"You realize that you live down the street from Hannah?" Kitten asked.

"Miley is different than Hannah." Frankie told her as he led her out of the guest room towards his bedroom.

"She plays both in the show." Kitten countered.

"Still not the same. Besides Nick likes Miley." Frankie told her rolling his eyes again.

"Your eyes are going to get stuck like that." she told him laughing.

"Yeah, yeah." Frankie said putting the DVD in the player in his room. Kitten took a seat by the bed while Frankie made to get into his own.

"Why don't you get PJ's on first?" she asked him, "It's been a long day and I know you love Hannah but she puts you to sleep." Frankie stuck his tongue out but did as she suggested and grabbed some PJ's before heading to the bathroom to change.

* * *

Mr. and Mrs. Jonas peeked into Frankie's room to check and make sure their youngest was asleep like he was suppose to be. They were mildly surprised to see Kitten fast asleep on the floor while Hannah Montana played on the TV. Mrs. Jonas smiled as she realized that Frankie's hand was resting on Kitten head.

"I'll get Kevin or Joe to move her." Mr. Jonas said. "She shouldn't be sleeping on the floor." Mrs. Jonas nodded and went in to move Frankie to the head of his bed and pull the covers up. Kevin came in an effortlessly lifted the small girl up. Mrs. Jonas sighed.

"She needs to eat more." she commented. Kevin nodded.

"She's really light." he admitted. Mrs. Jonas nodded

"Put her in the guest room Hopefully she'll sleep threw the night." Kevin nodded and did as he was told.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters you recognize. And as far as I am concerned in the story they are just that. This does not in any way portray the people involved. It is fiction. Thank you.

Chapter 5:

After their first day the next few weeks seemed to be a blend of bad memories for Joe and Kitten. Kevin and Nick rarely spent the night in their own beds either. Most mornings Mr. or Mrs. Jonas found them all in the music room. The day had finally come three weeks after it started for the lawyers to make their closing remarks and leave the jury to their conclusions.

Kitten, like always, kept her distance from the Jonas family who always seemed to be bombarded by reporters. Some had tried to talk to her but a few cold 'no comments' and most left to go talk with more willing witness' and the Jonas family.

"Court is recessed until the jury comes to a conclusion." the judge decided, dismissing the jury. Everyone cleared out the room for the next case. The next group entered, it was a small domestic violence case that Kitten knew would be open/shut. That's was one of the only cases they could sandwich in between such a big one like this.

Kitten slipped threw the massive crowds relatively unnoticed and headed for the cafeteria as her lawyer went to talk to the other lawyers.

* * *

Kitten heard a sigh as someone entered the music room later that night.

"I hate waiting." Joseph said n reference to the fact that the jury had been adjourned for the night. They would resume deliberations in the morning."Patience is a virtue." she reminded him.

"I have patience." he reminded her. Kitten stuck her tongue out at what he was implying. "I just hate waiting. It should be open/shut."

"It's high profile, nothings open/shut." Kitten told him.

"There's irony behind that." came Nick's voice and he and Kevin joined them. Kitten nodded.

"If you weren't famous this case would be over but if you weren't famous you probably wouldn't have been kidnapped." she said.

"That's probably why it's so frustrating." Joe said. Nick patted his shoulder.

"You want to finish that song?" he asked. Joe nodded.

* * *

3 hours later all three boys looked up from their writing to notice Kitten and Frankie fast asleep on the couch. Kevin got up and grabbed the throw blanket on the back of the couch to cover the two of them up. Sharing a look they laughed quietly before turning back to their music.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters you recognize. And as far as I am concerned in the story they are just that. This does not in any way portray the people involved. It is fiction. Thank you.

Chapter 6:

Kitten rested her head on her knees. She was sitting in the woman's bathroom of the courthouse. A hung jury. That's what they had waited three days for.

"Miss Baker?" came the voice of her attorney. Kitten didn't respond. "There's someone who wants to speak to you." Kitten still didn't respond. "Go ahead in." the woman told who ever.

"Kitten." came Jaime's voice. "I know your in here Chiquita." she said coming to stand in front of the stall Kitten was in. Kitten sighed.

"Kat's outside with Mrs. Jonas." Jaime tried.

"I can't do this again." Kitten said quietly. They were the only people in the bathroom.

"Come out Kit." Jaime said. Kitten did as she was told. Once she'd exited the stall Jaime engulfed her in a hug. A few minutes later Kat and Mrs. Jonas entered.

"Kitten." Mrs. Jonas said as she noticed Kitten in Jaime's arms. Kitten quickly switched to Mrs. Jonas'.

"I can't do this again." Kitten told her quietly. Mrs. Jonas nodded and hugged her tighter.

"I know child." Mrs. Jonas looked over Kitten to Jaime and Kat. "Would you take her home? I'll let everyone know." the two woman nodded. Mrs. Jonas gave Kitten one last squeeze before exiting the bathroom. They heard her speak to Kitten's attorney and then both of their voice fade.

"Come on Kit. Let's get you home." Kat said giving her a sideways hug.

* * *

Joe stared at the spot where the jury had made the announcement that they could not agree. THEY were going to get away with what they'd done. He could feel Kevin and Nick on either side of him but it still wasn't sinking in. If they wanted them to pay they'd have to go back to trial. That wasn't right. How could they not see what they'd done to him and Kitten and so many others. Joseph put his head in his hands. Kevin rubbed his back as tears formed in Joes eyes. Everyone sat stunned.

* * *

Kitten lay in her room at the Jonas' home. She heard them come in a few minutes earlier and Kat and Jaime leave. She was not surprised by the knock at the door but she still didn't respond. Kevin stuck his head in anyway. He didn't say a words as he tossed his suit jacket on the back of the chair for her desk before crawling into bed with her. When he rested his head in the crook of her neck she couldn't hold back the tears anymore. Kevin just tighten his grip on her and murmured words of encouragement in her ear.


	8. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters you recognize. And as far as I am concerned in the story they are just that. This does not in any way portray the people involved. It is fiction. Thank you.

9 months later.

Kitten sat in her and Kevin's apartment, a sleeping baby girl in her arms. Elizabeth Marie was 4 months old and a light in both her parents lives. Two months prior they had agreed they needed to step away from their reliance on his parents. Not that they didn't appreciate everything Mr. and Mrs. Jonas did for them but Elizabeth was their daughter, they needed to be responsible for her, not Mr. and Mrs. Jonas.

Kitten had used the money she saved from working at Starbucks and Kevin the money had made as a musician. Their abode was humble but I a safe area do to the nature of Kevin's fans. As for the status of their relationship, they were currently 'dating'. Some may say they were doing this backwards but they both wanted to be positive they made the right decisions by themselves and by Beth. So slow it was.

THEY were retried and convicted. Joe participated but Kitten was too far into her pregnancy. The stress was deemed unhealthy. As for the boys band, they were working on a new album. They were slowly reentering the music world. Older and wiser in some respect and hoping that their fans would understand the situations that had led to their departure nearly a year earlier. In the end alls well that did not necessarily start that way.

Al Fine.

(I still intend to write a prequel but it's probably going to take a little while. I just started a new class for school and need to focus. For those of you who have been reading this I thank you.)


End file.
